Through an empty bottle
by You-know-who-you-are
Summary: I loved him. i really did. But he hurt me. So i hurt him back. But he never hurt me at all. ChaseZoey. Drunk fic.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: No, I do not own zoey 101. I can't even be bothered to be sarcastic.

Notes: Here it is a drunken Zoey 101 story. I know it is very much OOC for chase to get drunk, but as the story goes on, you'll understand why. Secondly, Lastly, I'm not trying to place a negative value on having a good night out with some drink. (Hell no.) And yes, im only 12/13. But hey, I live in Britain. Chav country (No offense).

**Prologue**

I'd been quite happy. I was just sitting, ready with Nicole and Lola and Quinn. We do, however, have very different tastes in Literature. I was reading California girl magazine. Quinn was reading the science observers monthly. Nicole was reading Hollywood gossip. Lola was reading book on being noticed by agents. It was quite nice, just sitting there the cool breeze from the ocean brushing us. Nice. That was until I saw him. Standing at my door. With a piercing glare in his eyes.


	2. 3 things he'd never done before

**Yes, yes, yes I know its short, but this is just building up to the story. The next one will be longer, I promise. There are some real exiting twist cumin Ur way peeps. So here it is... Chapter 2luv Shan**

The door had been forced open and smacked against the frame. We all looked up. And there it was. Chase. I was scared. He didn't look...right. I raced up to him, dropping the dumb-ass magazine. Something was just wrong. I could tell. From where I was stood now, I could see a drunk Logan stood just outside, in the hallway.

"Oh my god!" Lola squeaked. Then she squinted at him, from his famously bushy hair to his sneakers. "He's drunk! Trust me; I grew up with 4 older brothers,"

"What? Yeah, right! You're not drunk, are you Chase? Chase?" I asked, desperately. No answer. Then Quinn piped up.

"No, she's right Zoey. He is showing all the signs of excessive intoxication. Note the slumped posterior, bloodshot eyes and face colour." I only understood half of that one. I'm surprised our science teacher can keep up with that girl. But she was right. He was hanging his head as if his neck was weak. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was redder than usual. Even I had to face the truth. But I didn't want to. This was CHASE we were talking about. He doesn't do things like this. Logan, a complete polar reverse, but Chase? He just doesn't do things like this.

"Can you guys get him back to his room?" I asked, motioning towards Logan.

Murmurs of O.K Zoey. And a 'damn this is too much drama for me,' from Lola 'the actress.' She _lives_ for drama. It's her only reason for existence. Anyway, her and Quinn got an arm each under Logan's arm's and began walking (slowly) back to his room. Nicole hung back.

"Zoey? Listen; don't get too stressed over this. I know what happened, and I mean, how much more screwed up do things get, right? But we're here for you. You're gonna work it out." She said, giving me one of those c'mon-you-know-I'm-right-so-smile smiles's that your best friends give you when you're really upset. Then she left in a slow run, after Nicole, Quinn and Logan. That moment I remembered exactly why im friends with her. She's love me till the end. Now I turned to Chase again. Even his hair was starting to lose bushy-ness. He was starting to look more ill than drunk, getting to the babbling, pukey, messy stage of drunkenness that somebody needs to take care of. And it looked like that person was me. Although I didn't want to say it out loud, I wanted to be left alone with him. I think the others knew it, which is why they all left. I looked at him, hurt in my eyes.

"Chase," I started, but he cut me short.

"You know what just ssshut up Zoey! Shut up! I don't want you're excuses." He yelled at me. I had never, ever before in my life heard Chase yell.

"What? **_My_** excuses? It was you who...

**HAHAHA. God bless the man who invented cliff-hangers! I love em. So all you people review... please? I will not Repeat WILL NOT carry on if I don't get some review man. Even angry mob ones. Luvs Shannon**


	3. Dissapear into the sand

**Yes, yes, yes I know its short, but this is just building up to the story. The next one will be longer, I promise. There are some real exiting twist cumin Ur way peeps. So here it is... Chapter 2luv Shan**

The door had been forced open and smacked against the frame. We all looked up. And there it was. Chase. I was scared. He didn't look...right. I raced up to him, dropping the dumb-ass magazine. Something was just wrong. I could tell. From where I was stood now, I could see a drunk Logan stood just outside, in the hallway.

"Oh my god!" Lola squeaked. Then she squinted at him, from his famously bushy hair to his sneakers. "He's drunk! Trust me; I grew up with 4 older brothers,"

"What? Yeah, right! You're not drunk, are you Chase? Chase?" I asked, desperately. No answer. Then Quinn piped up.

"No, she's right Zoey. He is showing all the signs of excessive intoxication. Note the slumped posterior, bloodshot eyes and face colour." I only understood half of that one. I'm surprised our science teacher can keep up with that girl. But she was right. He was hanging his head as if his neck was weak. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was redder than usual. Even I had to face the truth. But I didn't want to. This was CHASE we were talking about. He doesn't do things like this. Logan, a complete polar reverse, but Chase? He just doesn't do things like this.

"Can you guys get him back to his room?" I asked, motioning towards Logan.

Murmurs of O.K Zoey. And a 'damn this is too much drama for me,' from Lola 'the actress.' She _lives_ for drama. It's her only reason for existence. Anyway, her and Quinn got an arm each under Logan's arm's and began walking (slowly) back to his room. Nicole hung back.

"Zoey? Listen; don't get too stressed over this. I know what happened, and I mean, how much more screwed up do things get, right? But we're here for you. You're gonna work it out." She said, giving me one of those c'mon-you-know-I'm-right-so-smile smiles's that your best friends give you when you're really upset. Then she left in a slow run, after Nicole, Quinn and Logan. That moment I remembered exactly why im friends with her. She's love me till the end. Now I turned to Chase again. Even his hair was starting to lose bushy-ness. He was starting to look more ill than drunk, getting to the babbling, pukey, messy stage of drunkenness that somebody needs to take care of. And it looked like that person was me. Although I didn't want to say it out loud, I wanted to be left alone with him. I think the others knew it, which is why they all left. I looked at him, hurt in my eyes.

"Chase," I started, but he cut me short.

"You know what just ssshut up Zoey! Shut up! I don't want you're excuses." He yelled at me. I had never, ever before in my life heard Chase yell.

"What? **_My_** excuses? It was you who...

**HAHAHA. God bless the man who invented cliff-hangers! I love em. So all you people review... please? I will not Repeat WILL NOT carry on if I don't get some review man. Even angry mob ones. Luvs Shannon**

**Ok, here's chapter 2. Not much longer, I know, but all my best idea's come late at night and im tired. Any idea's for, or thought's, on the story would be highly welcome. Please review, and if you didn't like something, tell me please. We all know its takes a minute and a half at the most to write a note on how much you loved it( althought if you really did love it, a little ego burst never killed anyone ;-) so.. here it is. Hope you like it**.

Cheated on me with that slut of a cheerleader, that McKenzie girl. I mean, what kind of first name is McKenzie anyway?" Zoey yelled, crossing her arms and pouting. Chase continued to look at his feet.

"What? I never cheated you, I saw you kissing Jacob, from my English class!" he yelled back, stepping towards me so we were nose to nose. I tried to move away, but he grabbed my side and pulled me towards him again, looking at me like something he'd just prised of the bottom of his shoe. I wanted to cry. I knew something must be really wrong. He wouldn't put himself into this position for no reason. But I had never cheated on him. Never. I had also never kissed Jacob, excepting of course...

"Chase, you don't mean this morning, do you? In the cafeteria?" I asked, smiling. Chase grunted, which I took as a yes.

"Oh, chase! I can't believe you. I never cheated on you, never. I only kissed him to say thank you, for doing me a favour!" I said with glee, going in to kiss him. My pink, plump lips were about to connect with his when something pressing on either side of my face. He hit me over my face, his hand connecting just under my eye. I squeezed my eyes tight to stop myself from screaming in pain.

He pushed my head away, holding tightly and turned it on its side, then let go forcefully. I felt bruises appearing each side of her cheeks. I put her hand up to my cheek gingerly. As I pushed it she felt pain rush from my fingertip, up my cheek and send searing pain all through my head. Tears flew to my eyes but i wouldn't let them out. I wouldn't let him see her cry. That meant I would give in even when I hadn't done anything wrong. I whipped away the tears and was suddenly fuming.

"Chase, oh my god, you're such a fucking idiot! Yes, I kissed Jacob. On the cheek. Because he did me a huge favour. Its 3 days until Valentine's and I really wanted to get you something that would show you I wanted to be with you. So he sold me a ring of his brothers for half price. And I worked at the campus shop every day for four months after school, plus I used the money I had left over from the back-pack thing, to raise that half of the money. I thought you cared about me Chase. I really did. Now I just want you to get out. Get out!" I screamed, glaring at him.

I stepped forwards at pushed him, one of the little pushed just beneath your collar bone that make you step back wards but don't really hurt. I did it again. And again. He had his back up against the wall but nothing I'd said to him registered. He just looked at me blearily...and then started gagging. As much as I hated the bastard, I wasn't about to have puke all over my floor, so I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into our bathroom. I shoved him down in floor of the toilet and held him up. And, as I said, as much as I hate him, it was scary seeing that. Really, really scary. I was thinking of calling the nurse at one point. It just seemed like he was never going to stop. Eventually, it stopped, and I dragged him back up, prepared to throw him out again, but he literally couldn't stand up on his own so I got his arm over my shoulder and really did take him to the nurse.

He was so, so far gone. About 5 minutes later, we arrived outside the nurse's office. I was going to say to him try to act sober, but that ship had sailed, rode the waves and arrived at the other port. We walked in, but the night nurse was asleep so I put him on a bed and sat next to him, thinking. A hand of mine absent-mindedly rose up and started fiddling with his bushy hair whilst he slept. He whistled through his nose in his sleep, I noticed. Then I realised what I was doing and pulled my hand away. I walked over to the nurse and tapped her awake. She was a gentle old sol, must have pushing 70. She noticed the bruises on my face and asked what happened, but all I wanted to do was climb into my bed and cry. So I pointed to the bed and ran out of the building. I went and sat on the beach. I closed my eyes and finally let the tears I'd been holding back flow free. They ran down my face and hit the sand, slowly disappearing into the grains. They were just one of many. It didn't matter whether they existed or not. Just didn't matter.


End file.
